


Another Afternoon in the Cafe

by Deyanira



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kariya and Sanae have sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Afternoon in the Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MANDY! I wrote this for [ one of my old RP partners. ](http://oneskipfromeden.tumblr.com) Though it was written for her, I hope everyone else enjoys it, too.

The streets were still busy outside, the hustle and bustle of Shibuya still apparent even within the confines of the cafe. Chirping was fainter than the murmur of the crowd. The cafe was empty, save for the Reaper and the Angel. The Reaper, in all her laziness, was in the back room, sleeping on the tattered couch she claimed as her own. A small table covered in miscellaneous items next to the battered furniture. Sleeping was a habit she picked up on Game weeks, but they only had those once a month now. On the off weeks, she slept in Sanae’s back room, and sometimes they would have a little more fun than that.

Sanae, for her part, was out front, wiping down the counters and cleaning the machines. She would go to the back room eventually. The Angel always waited until Kariya was asleep before she spirited herself into the room. No detection, nothing. Sanae grinned, stepping slowly, no sound from her footsteps. Kariya slept, the slow rise and fall of her chest the only hint of her still being alive. Well, as alive as a Reaper could be.

She slipped onto the couch next to her, nuzzling into Kariya’s neck.

“Hi, Sanae,” Koki murmured sleepily, reaching out to pat whatever was closest to her hand at that moment. It ended up being a shoulder, and Sanae laughed softly. She pressed her lips to the Reaper’s neck,

“Lazy kitty, don’t you have work to do?” Sanae teased, biting into her neck gently. While she had sharp teeth hidden behind those pink lips, they were never used. Not unless the redhead asked.

“Yes, but work can wait,” she answered, turning her body to be completely flush with the Angel. She chirped softly, pressing her lips against Sanae’s, nipping.

“I guess it can,” Sanae agreed, falling into the rhythm of kissing the Reaper harder and more desperate than before. Even if it wasn’t a Game week, well, who said they couldn’t have a little fun? Besides, they were never able to go on dates. This was the extent of their relationship. More than friends with benefits, but less than a full-fledged relationship.

Instead of communicating anything else, Sanae pulled away, slipping off the couch. She smiled, settling herself on her knees, patiently waiting. Koki knew what it meant when her partner did such things, and pushed herself up into a sitting position, the couch groaning in protest. “You should replace the couch.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so. Especially since we would ruin a new one, don’t you think?” Sanae smiled, lifting herself up to press another kiss to Koki’s lips, trailing them down to her neck. This time she used her teeth to mar the milky skin. The Reaper gasped, her hands immediately grabbing inky locks of hair. Sanae bit harder in response and she could taste the bit of blood welling up from the wounds. She lapped at it for a moment, and then moved further down, continuing to nip and smooth over the skin with her tongue. Each gasp leading her. And while it was simple to just go for what she wanted, well, that wasn’t fun. At the junction of the Reaper’s neck and shoulder, she bit down hard. Kariya tugged on her hair, whining softly.

“Sanae! Not so hard!” Kariya whined, releasing the soft hair to grip on the couch.

“Clothes off.”

“You can take them off.” The Reaper huffed, shrugging off her jacket and stripping herself of her shirt. Sanae unbuttoned her jeans, yanking them down her legs. She left her panties in place. “I didn’t mean like that!”

“You told me to.” Sanae smiled, pressing soft kisses to her collar bone. Her right hand skimmed up Kariya’s thighs and stomach, gently grabbing the Reaper’s breast. A soft squeeze every few moments, and Kariya was putty in her hands. The way she squirmed beneath her, the hitching of breath, the soft moans, it was beautiful. Even more so when she latched herself onto her other breast, mouthing at the sensitive areola.

“Sanae, pl-please!” She grinned, pulling off with the faintest ‘pop’. Sanae moved further down, soft kisses pressed against the soft flesh. It was nice knowing the Reaper trusted her enough to allow her to be this vulnerable. At Kariya’s hip, she bit down against the bone, laughing softly at the way the Reaper arched her back. It made a beautiful picture. She would have to sketch it out sometime. She ran her hands down Kariya’s stomach, pausing just below her navel.

“Is this okay?” She asked softly, not touching her quite yet.

“Yes.” The answer was breathy. It almost gave her pause, but her hand dipped below the cloth, rubbing against her mound. Circular motions, nothing hard enough to hurt her partner. Once the faint blush she knew so well appeared, Sanae pulled off her panties, sliding them down to join her jeans. She wasn’t going to have Kariya reciprocate this time. Not that the Reaper was bad at it, but she didn’t feel the need for it. They could spend the night together later. Her breath was warm against the Reaper. Brown eyes flicked up to meet the other’s, pleased with how flustered Kariya was.

Her tongue was flat as she lapped slowly at her vulva. Kariya whimpered as she shifted, getting into a more comfortable spot. Her hands threaded through the familiar short hair, smiling at the almost bobbing rhythm of Sanae’s head. She whined, wanting just a little more. Sanae slipped a finger into her, and then another as she continued lapping and sucking on her pussy.

Kariya’s breathing became more and more erratic, and she rocked her hips against Sanae’s face. “Just like that,” she breathed, another whine filling the air around them. “Sa-sanae! J-just a little more!” She almost fell into a soft chirp, but she stopped herself just as she was at the precipice of pleasure, nearly falling into the ocean of pleasure. She wanted to stay like this, but the motion of Sanae’s fingers, and the quick suck on her clit forced her right over the edge with a cry. Her body shuddered, and her breathing slowed. “It should be illegal for you to be that good,” she sighed.

Sanae ran her tongue against her one last time before pulling back. “Mmm, I’ve done some illegal things, kitty, but sex is not one of them.” She shrugged as she reached over for the baby wipes she kept on the table. The Angel cleaned herself up first, and then carefully cleaned her love.

“Did you want me to..?”

“No, I’m fine. You can do it later. After work. In a proper bed, and I’ll make you cum again and again.” Sanae smiled, sitting up to kiss her again.

“Close the store and meet me upstairs.” Kariya grinned.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'm not writing for TWEWY anymore, you can always find me [ at my blog! ](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
